pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall/Trivia
*Marshall is the first pup to need help from the PAW Patrol ("Pups Fight Fire") *In "Pup a Doodle Do" he becomes the first pup to "break the fourth wall". *Marshall can do a tail spin, but usually falls in the end. Until "Pup-Fu!", where he did a tail spin perfectly. *In "Pups in a Fog", it is revealed that Marshall sleeps with a teddy bear. *It was revealed in "Pups Save a Toof" that Marshall was afraid of flying. This was also hinted in "Pup Pup Goose" when he was flying from Skye's helicopter (pteromerhanophobia). **However, Marshall seems to be okay with heights when he is on his ladder, riding in the Air Patroller, and when he is in his Air Patrol uniform. *Most birds like Marshall, including Fuzzy and Chickaletta. *Marshall has been FIRST called on a mission 51 times. *Marshall has been called for backup 23 times. *Marshall has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 74 times. *Marshall likes the name Joey, as said in "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles". *Marshall may be allergic to dust, which was revealed in "Pups Save the Bunnies". Ryder called when he was dusting his Pup-house and he dropped the duster, making him sneeze. *His name also represents his job (Marshall = Fire Marshal) *Marshall was given a medic pup uniform and an ambulance in "Pups Save Jake". *Marshall sleepwalks, as shown in "Pups Save a Ghost". *Marshall has stage fright, as shown in "Pups Save a Show". *Marshall bears a small resemblance to Lucky from 101 Dalmatians. *Marshall has never first-deployed with Everest as a pair of two. **He and Everest were first-deployed in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". However, it was with the other pups at the time . *In the Brazilian dub of PAW Patrol, for some reason, Marshall, along with Zuma, is referred as a female pup, when he was voiced by Sicilia Vidal in Season 1 and the first 13 episodes in Season 2 before Renato Cavalcanti took over the role of Marshall's voice for the following episodes and later the redubbing of Sicilia Vidal's lines. *According to himself in "Air Pups", monkeys love him. *He is the second pup to be seen without his pup tag following joining the PAW Patrol. This was seen in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" when he dropped it on a ledge. **The same situation is repeated in "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" when he dropped it on a cliff. *Marshall transforms into a mer-pup for the first time in "Merpups Save the Turbots". **He was fourth pup to do so, following Skye, Zuma and Rocky in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". *Marshall is allergic to skunk spray, as seen in "Pups Get Skunked". *Marshall's water cannons can spray water, but can also be used to spray paint, smoothie juice and snow. *In "Pup-Fu" and "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Marshall has 2 kung fu belts (gold = novice, green = intermediate), bearing the higher rank of all PAW Patrol martial artists. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia